30 Day Fanfiction Writing Challenge
by thelittleglaceon
Summary: A 30 day fanfiction challenge with 15 challenges. 2 days for every challenge. Includes multiple fandoms such as Madoka Magica, Attack on Titan, and other ones I'll add as I post challenges. You can find more details about the challenge on my deviantART.
1. Day One - Self Insert - Madoka Magica

**FANFICTION WRITING CHALLENGE - DAY ONE**

_Bored of your everyday life? How about you get off your high horse and write yourself a cheesy self-insert fanfiction of you and your best friend(s) in your favorite piece of media (book, movie, tv show, etc.)? Give it a happy ending because everyone deserves one of those!_

(I put my friends and I in the world of Madoka Magica.)

_  
>The white ribbons wrapped around it like a present. Coiling around it and leaving only a few hideous spots that showed it's skin.<p>

I raised my hand up into the air and made a simple motion, tilting it to the right.

It moaned a loud and blood-curdling scream. If I wasn't so used to it, it'd make me flinch and put my hands over my ears.

The ribbons started squeezing around it, as if trying to choke it. Skin started swelling up, turning blue. It kept squeezing harder, and harder, and harder. It yelled loudly once again, louder than before. It eventually got to the point where it was looked like it was ready to burst.

And so it did.

The thing bursted like a tomato, splattering around the room in disgusting, liquid spurts.

Was it blood, perhaps? I'm still not quite sure about what it is exactly. I've seen the metallic, brown-ish looking liquid countless times before but I've never been sure.

I guess it doesn't really matter, though. As long as I'm doing my job.

A few moments after it splattered everywhere, the labyrinth around me disappeared. Everything, including the blood was gone.

I took a deep breath and stretched my arms, yawning.  
>The scenery around me turned back to normal - a simple parking garage underneath a random store in the middle of town.<p>

A bright flash appeared around me and my outfit appeared back to normal - my simple yellow hoodie and dark skinny jeans.

I heard a clink on the ground and walked towards it, bending down and grabbing my, quote on quote, reward.

Salvation. It means today wouldn't be the day that I would die, eh?  
>The process is quite simple. I turn my ring back into my white Soul Gem, put the Grief Seed upon it, and it would take away the impurity from it.<p>

I would keep it for another use before it became too dark to use again and Kyubey would "eat" it. If that's even what he does.

I took another deep breath and grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

2:37 A.M.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Damn, I had hoped that I would've been able to get some decent sleep for once today.

Putting the phone back, it was time to start heading home.

And so concluded the nightly routine of a veteran Magical Girl.

"Sky? Hey, Sky! Are you asleep?" Saying someone who shook me awake.

I jumped up, effectively scaring the person next to me.

I turned to my right and took a deep breath.  
>"Hey, Hailey... What's up?" I smiled slightly seeing my friend next to me.<p>

It's Hailey, a girl I've known for quite a few years. She's a very nice girl, for the most part. With blue eyes and brown hair. I like to joke around with her a lot.

"Well, it's lunch and we have like ten minutes before class starts again."  
>I close my eyes and sigh, "Darn, I'm sorry. I was meaning to go say hi to you..."<br>"It's fine!" She laughs, "Seriously, it is. I'm guessing you didn't get to sleep very early. As you were sleeping underneath a tree during lunchtime."  
>"Yeah, I didn't."<br>"So, what did you do over the weekend?"  
>"Oh yeah, it was Sunday yesterday," I laugh softly, "Well, I didn't do anything exciting. I'm kind of lame."<br>She laughs again, "You're not lame! But I did something really new and exciting, but I probably shouldn't tell you."

I fake pout, "Aw, you're no fun. You're making me curious. Hailey, please, you should tell me."  
>"Well, I don't think it's my place to tell you, but I'll tell you that Mallorie and Jaycee also were with me," She smiles widely.<br>"Ouch. I feel so left out. Why didn't you guys invite me?" I frown.  
>"You weren't there! It was a once in a lifetime chance," She pats my head awkwardly.<br>"As long as you didn't do anything stupid," I mumble.

Hailey looks at me for a second and laughs quietly, "It might've been stupid. I'm still not sure about that yet."  
>I raise my eyebrow and look at her curiously. About to ask her a question when the bell rang.<p>

"It looks like it's time to go to class," She laughs, "C'mon, let's hurry and go!"  
>I laugh with her and get up, brushing the dirt off of my pants, "So mysterious, Hailey."<p>

She gets up and starts walking in front of me, but I can't help but look at her for anything new or unusual.  
>I don't find anything.<p>

Around the time school comes to a close, I can't help but keep wondering what Hailey meant. It's curious to me. She's usually open about most things. Albeit for a few moments but it's understandable of why.

I walk up to Mallorie and wave, "Sup?"

She looks at me and waves back, "Hi."  
>"How was your weekend?" I ask casually.<br>"It wasn't too bad. I hung out with Hailey and Jaycee," She answers back.  
>"Ah, so I've heard."<p>

Mallorie's a taller girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. She's usually a pretty cool person to talk to except when she has her moments. But everyone does. So I usually just try my best to keep on her good side and make sure she's alright.

"What did you guys do?" I add onto my words.  
>"Nothing super important," She says.<br>I raise my eyebrow, "Okay. Hailey says you guys did something you can't tell me about."  
>"Yeah, kind of. Guess you could say that."<br>"Did you guys throw some kind of hate party about me?" I laugh, "I probably wouldn't tell anyone about that either."

Mallorie laughs at that, "No, no. We wouldn't do that. You're too cool."  
>"I would turn down that notion, but thanks. Anyways, you guys must've ate a lot of pudding without me then," I say, chuckling.<br>"I wouldn't do that to you. I would eat the pudding in front of you."  
>"I don't know if that's nicer or meaner."<p>

She laughs, "Okay, it was nice seeing you, Sky.  
>"Oh yeah, we've both got to catch a bus," I laugh again.<p>

"See ya tomorrow."  
>"See you."<p>

The taller girl turns her back and walks to the door, I look and check to see if there's anything strange.  
>I don't see anything, again.<p>

Oh shit, is that a ring?

I walk to get to her but she doesn't seem notice me and walks away.

I pause, and take a deep breath, I'm just seeing things.

Right?

I contemplate calling Jaycee when I get home, but I end up not doing so. She would probably tell me the same things Hailey and Mallorie did - so cryptic.

Jaycee's a girl that Hailey introduced me to a little while ago. We get along pretty well as we have a lot of things in common. She's tall as well, so I kind of feel short when I'm with her. She's got brown eyes and blonde hair, a kind of basic explanation.

It's probably ridiculous even thinking that those three would make deals with Kyubey. Isn't it? It is. Right? I have no clue.

Life's so confusing. I would really like some answers right now - but no one's giving me any.

If they were magical girls, they must be beginners. Most beginners wear their souls gems as a ring. I stopped doing so because it's a fool method of hiding them from other magical girls - the ones who fight for territory.

I always wear it as a necklace that I can hide underneath my shirt if necessary.

I'm being ridiculous. Aren't I? I wouldn't even know what they could wish for enough they'd give up their lives. There might be a few things but I don't think...

I have no clue.

I take a huge breath and plop down on my family's brown couch.  
>...I feel so useless being unable to do anything about this situation.<p>

Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions. Damn fool, me.

Ah, I'm just going to take a nap. I'll have to go witch hunting later tonight.

Tonight it seems like their's not a lot of witch activity around. I'm sure there's gotta be one out tonight at least. It's the season where despair run rampant around the town. I also really don't want to waste my time.

I run and check most of the places where witches are often.

After what seems like a few hours, I stop and think. Where haven't I checked?

Hospitals.

Damn, how could I be so stupid and dense?  
>I run faster towards the hospital in town - until the point where my calves start burning.<br>But I've gotta make it.

My soul gem seems to be acting up so I think it is near the hospital.

As the hospital comes closer to my view, I come in contact with a labyrinth.

Thank god I was right. I take a quick breath and break.  
>Okay! Let's do this shit, man.<p>

I give my soul gem a quick tap and transform.

Worn out converse shoes turn into brown and sleek boots. Gray and white striped thigh highs go around my legs. A simple no sleeved white dress with a chained belt goes around me. To finish it off comes a small gray cape and fishnet, finger-less gloves. My soul gem turning into a diamond shape onto my belt.

I turn air into two steel blades, one going in each hand.  
>Time to hurry up. Especially if this witch is near a hospital.<p>

I run some more, slicing up the enemies that come nearby. It's simple, really. This witch's labyrinth isn't as bad as yesterday's was. If I had known better, I'd probably think that some magical girls cleared up this place already.

But I did know better. Most magical girls around did. That this area is my territory and that I'd kick their preppy asses if they came around and tried to pick a fight with me.

I feel off somehow. It's way too easy today.

Let's hope that the witch is a pushover like her labyrinth is.

After running around for quite sometime, I eventually find the damn entrance to the witch's hiding place.

I open up the door, finding something unexpected.

Three, obviously worn-out, magical girls fighting against the monstrosity you call a witch. Huge, disgusting, and makes no sense. Fits the criteria for a witch.

These magical girls must be beginners.

My eyes widen as I notice something.  
>Oh god I was right.<p>

Plain as day, three magical girls - one with brown hair with a light green color scheme, one with blonde hair with a dark purple color, and the last with a dark blue color scheme with blonde hair as well.

Dammit.

Instead of just standing here, I better hurry up and try to help them out. This witch is no pushover, like I had hope. Her labyrinth, combined with my friend's efforts, made her look like she would be easy. Just the opposite, sadly.

Tonight's gonna be a long night.

I take a deep breath and start running off of the edge to try to make a clean slice through the witch with the blades.

I twirl while in the air and get a few deep gashes into it.

The floor isn't hard like I had expected, so I make a safe landing.

It seems like the three girls are trying to do a combo attack, so they haven't noticed me yet.

The witch here reminds me of a magical girl I met a few months ago who was awfully head strong and rude. I remember fighting her and she had a weak spot on her right side of her head - right next to where her soul gem was placed as a head band.

Maybe it would be the same here.

All the chance I've got.

"Aim for the right side of her head!" I yell loudly, enough for the three girls a few meters in front of me to hear.

They're up onto a ledge up above the witch. They look at me with surprise, I'm not sure if they can tell who I am from how far away we are.  
>I can tell that Hailey's the green one, Mallorie's the blue one, and Jaycee's the purple one, however. Being in the back of class with no glasses helps, eh?<p>

"It's the witch's weak spot!" I yell, as if they were wondering why.

I notice them nod and start to get ready to attack.

I try to help them out by getting up in the air and wrapping my white ribbons around the witch. Once that's all finished, I turn the ribbons into barbed wire and start pushing into the damn thing.

It seems like it's in pain, from the obvious yells. I see Hailey covering up her ears.

Hopefully, from the barbed wire it'll stay in place.

The girls do some weird chant or yell that I can't make out and use their weapons on the witch's weak spot.

It moans again and it's enough to give me a minor headache.

I get up again once more and manifest new blades, going around the witch again and again and again. Trying to kill the damn thing. It only takes me two circles around the thing before it finally gives up.

It blows up again like yesterday's witch, like a usual witch's death. Brown liquid splats the walls in a disgusting pattern.

The girls all take deep sighs of relief as the labyrinth disappears.

Now we're all on ground level. I grab the grief seed as it had landed next to me, and throw it to the girls in front of me.

I can see their eyes widen.

"Sky?" They all exclaim.

I try to smile and laugh it off, "Funny seeing you guys here, huh?..."  
>"Oh my gosh, what the heck just happened?" Hailey smiles widely.<p>

"Thanks for the help," Jaycee smiles at me.  
>"Yeah, thanks." Mallorie says back.<p>

"This is kind of strange," Jaycee says and laughs.

"What? That we're all magical girls now?" I say and try to smile.  
>Hailey smiles, "No, that's awesome!"<br>"I would've never guessed you'd take up this career," Mallorie hums.  
>"Oi, I took this up before any of y'all did," I laugh.<p>

I transform back and so did the rest of them.

"You're all beginners, right?" I asked curiously.  
>Hailey scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, starting last weekend."<p>

"First witch?"  
>"Second," Mallorie answers.<p>

We're all quiet for a moment.

"So, how long have you even been a magical girl?" Jaycee asks, curiously.  
>"About one and a half years, I guess," I smile softly.<p>

"Oh, wow! That's a really long time," Hailey laughs.  
>It takes her a moment before she says anything again, "You should totally teach us how to become as good as magical girls as you."<p>

My eyes widen, "What?"

"Yeah, you totally should! We need some help with how to kill some witches better," Mallorie smiles.  
>"It would work out for all of us, I think. We also need to hang out more," Jaycee adds.<p>

"I think it would be a good idea to take them up as your students, Sky," Kyubey appears mysteriously as always.

I take a deep breath.

Then I smile widely, "Okay, I'll do it. I missed you guys, anyways. I think it's going to be lots of fun helping you dudes. But you have to remember to listen to what I say."

Everyone smiles and we end up in a group hug. Hugs are rare in our group. It makes me feel special.

Kyubey stands out a few feet away from us. It seems like he's smiling or at least joyful? I'm not quite sure about the thing. There's a lot of things I'm not quite sure about being a magical girl - even though I'm a veteran.

What are witches? Why are magical girls needed? What's a soul gem? What's a grief seed?

There's so many questions about life as a magical girl.

But the warmth from my friends is the only thing that matters right now.  
>I'll focus on that, instead.<p>

Everything else can wait.


	2. Day Two - Fanfiction Sequel - AOT

**FANFICTION WRITING CHALLENGE - DAY TWO**

_What's your favorite fanfiction? Write a sequel, or a prequel, to your favorite fanfiction. Be sure to show it to the original fanfiction's author, I'm sure they'll love it! ;D_

**HELP ME STAND - A SORT OF SEQUEL  
>Takes place sometime after chapter 25.<strong>  
><strong> Pairing: ErenLevi from Attack on Titan.**  
><strong> You can find the fanfiction here.<br>Obvious spoilers to the fic.**

It may surprise you or it may not, but Levi was the one to propose to me.

Around five years after we had met, and four years after the life-changing crash, Levi had asked me to spend a day with him.

I raised my eyebrow and asked him what we were going to do.

Mysterious and cryptic as always, Levi simply told me to trust him and that we would both enjoy it.  
>He said he had taken a day off from the restaurant from where he started working at a year or two ago - easily taking the title of head chef. Needless to say, I was proud of him. Okay, not kind of, very proud of my boyfriend<p>

I smiled at him and said okay, saying that I'd call up the parlor tomorrow and tell them I wouldn't be in.

Instead of going to college, I decided to take an internship at the nearby tattoo parlor after I got the wings. With Annie's help, of course. Eventually, I was able to get up in the world and become a tattoo artist myself.

Tattoos made me extremely happy. As I was able to cover up the scars of the past with them and make them into something truly unique and beautiful.

Like that woman on the first day I went into the parlor. It had been almost three years since I saw her last, but I would still really have liked to meet her one day.

So, it's really quite amazing that both me and Levi could do something we're both so passionate about.

I loved Levi with all of my heart, still do.  
>At the time, I thought life was perfect - nothing was missing from our perfect little world.<p>

So, yeah, I was pretty curious what we were going to do.

The next day, I called up the parlor and told them I wasn't going to be in today.  
>I heard Annie yell something about how I was an asshole for leaving her alone, which made me laugh.<p>

I easily got prepared after my call. Simply putting on a black tank top and some jeans, putting up my long-ass hair into a pony tail.  
>Levi looked the same as always, with his undercut, white t-shirt, and skinny jeans.<p>

I smiled at him and got up from the couch to give him a quick kiss.

"C'mon, brat," He said in his usual attitude.  
>I snorted at him and followed the short man in front of me out of the apartment.<p>

Once we got in the car, Levi being driver, I looked at my boyfriend and laughed.  
>He gave me a quick look and raised his eyebrow.<p>

"What's so funny?"  
>I smiled, "You're acting so serious today."<p>

Levi didn't answer my statement. He put his eyes back on what's in front of him and started to drive.

"So, anyways, can you tell me where we're going now?" I asked, curious. Trying to break some of the silence between us.  
>"Nope," He replied simply.<br>I frowned, "You're so mean, Levi~."  
>"And you're an annoying, shitty brat, Eren," He said, trying to hide a smile.<p>

I turned my attention to the window and laughed.

"I made you smile," I stated simply, feeling proud of myself.  
>He chuckled softly, "I guess you did."<p>

I take a moment before anything, "I'm glad."  
>"Why so?"<br>"You've seemed in a really tired mood lately. I was wondering what was wrong. So, I'm glad I can still make you smile," I said, looking at the ground, smiling softly.

He flicked me in the forehead, and I turned my attention towards him, confused.

"You always over think things, brat. I've just been working harder to get something," Levi smiled at me, laughing for a second.  
>I smiled back at him, "Yeah, I guess I do sometimes."<p>

"You're so stubborn, too. I feel accomplished that you actually agreed with me for once," He stated.  
>I furrowed my eyebrows like he used to when I first met him, "Levi, you're so mean to me."<br>"You deserve it most of the time," He said.

It took me a moment to think for a second.

"What are you working so hard for, anyways?" I asked.  
>"None of your goddamn business."<p>

I sighed, and stuck my tongue out at him.

Then I took a look out the window and my eyes widened.

"Levi? Is that a amusement park in front of us, that you're driving to?"  
>"Yes."<br>"I thought you hated amusement parks."  
>"I do, they're disgusting and dirty."<br>"So, why are we driving next to one?"  
>"Because you're shitty ass likes them."<br>"You're kidding."  
>"Sadly, I'm not."<p>

He drove into the driveway and I could feel myself getting more excited by the moment.  
>Once he parked and turned off the car, I took off my seatbelt and wrapped my arms around my beautiful boyfriend.<p>

"Oh my god, Levi, I love you!"  
>"I love you too, brat."<br>"You're amazing!"  
>"It took you that long to realize it?"<p>

I giggled, literally giggled, and hugged him tighter.

"C'mon, if you keep squeezing me you'll have no one to pay for your damn ticket."  
>"Okay, okay," I reluctantly let him go and smiled.<p>

We got out of our car and walked together, holding hands.

Levi payed for our tickets and we walked through the gates with each other. I hurried and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Thank you so much, oh my god!"  
>He smiled softly, "You're welcome, dork."<br>I laughed, "So what made you want to go here? I love rollercoasters and shit but I would've totally been fine if we did something else for a date, y'know?"  
>"Of course I know that. Amusement parks make you happy, right? You told me you wanted to go to one because you haven't gone to one since you were a kid," He said simply, then added, "Also, Hanji told me that this park was built and opened recently. Kids shouldn't have had enough time to get their dirty, grimy hands all over everything yet."<p>

I laughed again, and clutched my stomach, "Ah, that seems so much like you."  
>He glared at me for a moment and then shrugged.<p>

"Kids are fucking dirty."

I smiled, "I guess you're right."  
>"So, what stupid ride do you want to go on?" He asked simply.<p>

I looked around me and found typical things you would find at an amusement park - rollercoasters, a ferris wheel, games, etc.

I looked for the biggest rollercoaster around.

When I finally found it, I smiled, pointed at it, and said that I wanted to go it first. Before I gave any time for Levi to say something, I grabbed his hand and I pulled him towards it.

"Oi, Eren, what the hell are you doing?"  
>"I'm taking you to go on a rollercoaster with me."<br>"You don't have to fucking pull me, you know that?"  
>"Oh, yes, I do. You won't go with me if I don't," I laughed.<p>

He scoffed but simply went along with me.

Once we got there, the line was fairly small, and so we got onto the rollercoaster quickly.  
>The bar raised down and the ride started making it's way up.<p>

I smiled at my boyfriend, "Are you excited?"  
>"Not really."<br>I frowned, "Aw, would you be if I kissed you?"  
>"Maybe."<p>

I kissed him again, deeply, before the rollercoaster went down. I ended up pulling away a moment before we started going downhill.

Feeling the wind against my face made me smile and Levi's bored expression made me laugh. I raised my arms up into the sky, closed my eyes, and screamed. It felt amazing. The most carefree I've been in a little while.

We took a few more rides before I took out my wallet and played a few rip-off carnival games.

One was where you had milk bottles on a table and you were given rings. You were supposed to throw the rings and tried to get the three rings onto three milk bottles close to the middle.

Levi gave me a look that basically said "what the fuck are you doing, Eren?".  
>I smiled at the shorter man and gave the vendor person my money. They handed me the rings and I started throwing them.<p>

Ring one: miss.  
>Ring two: miss.<br>Ring three: miss.

I took a deep breath of impatience and handed the man more of my money.

Ring one: miss.  
>Ring two: miss.<br>Ring three: miss.

"Oi, brat. You realize you're wasting your money, right?" Levi narrowed his eyes at me and sighed.  
>"If I win, then it's not wasting it," I said eventually.<p>

"Okay, last try," I smiled and handed the person some cash and they handed me the rings for the third time in a row.

I put my hand in front of me and threw the ring.

I smiled widely and jumped up for joy as it went around one of the bottles.  
>The second one, I did the exact same thing and it landed again on the bottles.<p>

"See, Levi? I'm not wasting my money," I smiled at him, laughing.  
>He chuckled, "I guess not... If you actually can do the same thing three times in a row like that."<p>

I stared at the last ring in my hand.

"Do you want to do it?" I asked curiously, tilting my head slightly.  
>"Oh, so the pressure's on me now," Levi smiled, walking towards me.<p>

He grabbed the ring out of my hand and with a quick movement, he threw it and it gracefully landed smack-dab in the center of the bottles.

I clapped for my boyfriend, "Showoff," I said, laughing again.  
>"I guess I'm just better than you do at shitty carnival games," Levi said, pushing into my shoulder.<p>

For my prize I asked for a simple brown bear and I gave it to Levi, smiling.

"Oh, I get the poorly made stuffed animal given to me from my weird ass boyfriend that I partially won. Nice," Levi said sarcastically.  
>"It's a memento," I said, smiling at him.<p>

After a moment, Levi got tired of carrying the bear around so he made me go and put it in the car with him.

Once it got around evening-night time, Levi finally said he wanted to choose to do something. I raised my eyebrow and smiled, holding his hand joyfully as he pulled me along.

It turned out he had taken me to go on the ferris wheel. Which was a tall-ass ride that glass enclosed around. It was pretty, actually.

I raised my eyebrow, "Romantic, eh?"

Levi and I got into one of the carts and the ride started taking us up, slowly but surely.

Looking outside the window, I smiled. The dark evening sky made the lights from the park look beautiful, so did the world and the city around us.

Days like today made me wonder why I ever wanted to not be here.

Levi's big, deep breath made me tear my eyes away from the window.

I sat across from him and smiled widely, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. He smiled and I realized that he was going to start talking. So I decided to sit back down on my seat.

"The view's beautiful from up here," Levi started.  
>"It is very pretty," I smiled.<p>

"Eren," He started, my heart started beating quicker, "There's something important I'd like to say to you."

"Anything, go ahead."

He took a deep breath and looked out the window before staring at me, "I love you, Eren. You're the most beautiful and wonderful person I've ever met in my life."

"I sound like a fucking sap, my god. See what you fucking do to me, brat?"

"But - from the day that I met you, I wanted to get to know you better. When I first saw the scars upon your arm, I wanted to help you. When we opened up to each other, I realized that I loved you."

Levi grabbed my right arm and kissed my wrist while I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"We've been through a lot of goddamn bullshit together, and we've endured each other's quirks for five fucking years. That's a lot of time, dammit."  
>"You can endure me, so what can't you do?" He chuckled.<p>

"Eren, I can't ever stop loving you. Even if I ever tried I couldn't stop. I wouldn't even want to stop, to be fucking honest."

He grabbed something out of his pocket and pulled it out.

I felt my heart stop.

"...Will you marry me?" Levi said, a slight blush on his face.

I smiled widely, and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Oh my god, Levi, you romantic sap. Yes, a million times, yes! I love you so goddamn much - I'd be an idiot if I could even consider rejecting you."

I felt him smile against me, "You're such a brat."  
>"And you're a rude asshole."<p>

Levi hugged me tighter and so did I. I honestly couldn't stop smiling. I swear, I probably had the exact same smile on my face for days afterwards.

We got married two years after he proposed. A wedding was no rush, we would be the exact same except we could call each other "husband" from now on.

From today, I've known Levi for ten years exact.

No matter what happens in life, as long as I'm here, in Levi's arms, - nothing can ever break me.

"Levi?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too, Eren."<p>

He holds me tight and I lean into his touch.

This is what love truly is.


	3. Day Three - Cafe AU - Attack on Titan

**FANFICTION WRITING CHALLENGE - DAY THREE**

_Write a coffee shop AU of your favorite OTP. Give it cheesy fluff, such as sweet kisses over a cappuccino, gazing at each other lovingly in Starbucks, whatever you want!_

___

I shuffle awkwardly in my seat. I'm nervous about how I look, if he was going to show up - almost everything, actually.

Currently, I'm in a cafe. A small, unbeknownst one to the general public. I've never been to it before, but it looks very pretty. I'm quite glad that no one's ever heard of it before - it's quiet and peaceful here. I love it.

But anyways, why am I in a cafe on a Saturday morning by myself and haven't bought myself something absolutely sugary and sweet yet?  
>Good question, I might even ask myself that sometime soon.<p>

Well, my crush and kind of friend since around 9th grade invited me to go get some coffee with him.  
>Of course, I said yes. I'm not that stupid.<p>

Or maybe I am.  
>It could easily be a joke. To see if I would actually come. To see that I do, indeed, have a crush on him like. To see how pathetic I am.<p>

I keep thinking and thinking - almost giving myself a headache. There's so many ways this day could turn shitty.  
>He probably won't show up. I'm pretty lame. I wouldn't even date myself. Albeit someone like -<p>

"Oi, Eren," A voice calls, lifting me out of my self doubting thoughts.

I lift my head up to see the voice, and it feels like my heart stops. My face feels like it's heating up slightly.

"H-Hey, Levi," I say.

Smooth, real smooth.

Levi sits in the chair across from me, taking off his jacket and putting it across the seat.  
>I can't help myself but I smile softly. Even in my wildest dreams I couldn't imagine Levi asking me to hang out with him, alone. I don't care if it's just a platonic "date". I still love hanging out with him...<p>

Damn. I'm like a damn schoolgirl for hell's sake.

"Have you been waiting long?" He states simply, raising an eyebrow.  
>I shake my head, "No, it's only been a few minutes."<p>

_Maybe like twenty, but he doesn't need to know that._

"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah, totally."<p>

"Anyways, I'm sorry. Shitty glasses wanted me to help her with some stupid school project. I just barely got out of there alive."

I laugh slightly, "It's fine, really."

A waitress comes up to us and gives us the menus, smiling softly.  
>"Just call when you're ready - not a lot of people come on such a rainy day."<p>

"It's raining?" I ask, turning my head towards the window.

My voice sounds so small...

Levi groans, and I hurry and look at him.

"Dammit. You have been waiting long," He frowns, "It started raining almost an hour ago."  
>I raise my eye, "Really?" I laugh, "I guess time flies by."<br>"Hanji's gonna fucking get it. I told her that I was going to hang out with you today," He puts a hand on his forehead.

"No, no! It's really fine, seriously," I laugh slightly.

"Next time, I won't be late," He states.

My heart flutters when I hear that. Next time? Would he really want to hang out with me again?

I smile, "Okay~."

A few minutes later, Levi and I order. He gets a black coffee and I ask for a mocha. Levi scoffs, and tells me that that's way too damn sugary.

We don't talk very much while we're waiting.  
>I feel annoying.<p>

"S-So, can you believe there's three weeks of school left?" I laugh awkwardly, trying to stir up a conversation. I don't think it's working.  
>"...Yeah. And then we graduate. And then we'll be adults."<br>"I'm kind of nervous about it," I say truthfully.  
>He raises his eyebrow, "Why?"<p>

"Well, um... It's just that I'm nervous about college and if I'll be good enough for it or if I'll flunk out and end up on the streets," I laugh awkwardly, loud and annoyingly, "And if I'll ever get to hang out with y-you or anyone else from school ever again like this."

"You're smart. You won't flunk college," He says, sighing, "And anyways, you have all of our numbers, right? We can just call."  
>"It won't be the same," I frown.<p>

"Eren," He says my name suddenly, and I take my gaze off of the ground to him, "It'll be fine, yeah?"  
>I try to smile, I'm really worried about all this shit still, though, "Yeah."<br>"Don't fake smile, actually smile. It looks better on you."  
>I blush, and turn my gaze back down to my hands.<p>

The waitress comes back and gives us our drinks. She smiles again, "Enjoy your drinks~!" And leaves.

I take a sip of my drink and smile, it tastes pretty good.  
>Levi's drinking his black - so I'm not sure if I would like that. He must, or else he wouldn't get it.<p>

"Do you like sweet things?" I say without realizing it, never seen him eat anything with sugar in it before.  
>"Do <em>you <em>like bitter things?" He replies.

"Not really," I laugh, "It's not my favorite thing.  
>"And same here - for sweet, sugary shit."<p>

The atmosphere turns awkward again.  
>Am I making Levi uncomfortable?<p>

"Why haven't we hung out like this before?" Levi says, tipping his head slightly.  
>"I-I'm not sure," Not expecting the sudden question, "Maybe..."<p>

_Because we aren't meant to be anything more than acquaintances?_

"Anything you say is gonna be a bullshit answer,"

My eyes widen, and I look to the ground. It's probably because he knows I have a crush on him, therefore making it awkward.

"It's because neither of us have tried to come out with our feelings."__

"And you're way too fucking negative on yourself. You need to stop that shit, Eren. You're gonna drive yourself to depression with that kind of outlook," He says.  
>I smile softly, "But-"<br>"It's not true, none of that shit is. You really convey your emotions - sadness, happiness, everything - on your face. And your self doubt has been going on way too fucking long. I'm tired of it." Levi takes a deep breath, frowning at me.

I laugh, "Yeah, I guess it has."

I reach my hand up to scratch my head but my elbow ends up hitting my cup.

It turns over and the mocha begins to pour out of the cup, not so gracefully.

Coffee spills all over me, luckily not being too hot. Thank god it's been a little while since I bought this damn thing.

"Eren?" He jumps out of his chair.  
>"I'm fine, I'm fine," I laugh.<p>

I grab a few napkins and start trying to dry myself off.

"This is kind of embarrassing..." I say with a slight blush, trying to laugh myself off and not think about spilling coffee all over myself.  
>Levi laughs and I turn my head towards him, my eyes widen, "You really are such a brat, Eren."<p>

I smile, "Sadly, I know," I laugh softly with him.

"I don't know why I have a such a fucking huge ass crush on your damn face and everything else. Please, Eren, tell me why," He laughs and smiles at me.

My heart stops - Levi's smiling? Wait, did you just say fucking crush, Levi?

"U-Uhh..." My face heats up instantly, "D-Did y-ou say?"  
>"You heard it, brat," He says, going back to his usual expression.<p>

I turn my head to the ground, hiding my flushed face, dropping the napkins.

"OhmygodLeviyoucan'ttellsomeoneyoulikethemrightafterthespillcoffeeonthemselves," I cover my face with my hands and start laughing so hard, I feel like I can't breathe.

He goes up to me and elbows me.

I look up and him and smile, "I like you too, Levi."  
>"I know."<p>

I laugh, "I'm really happy but really embarrassed that I spilled coffee."  
>"It's fine,"<p>

"You're a dork, Eren."  
>"I know."<p>

"C'mon, let me take you to your house so you can get a change of clothes. We can continue our date once you're dried off."  
>I smile, "Okay."<p> 


End file.
